We will develop hardware, software and novel contrast agents for a new angiographic imaging modality called Magnetic Particle Imaging, which is completely different from X-ray, CT and MRI. Currently available angiographic contrast agents (iodine for X-ray and gadolinium for MRI) are dangerous for Chronic Kidney Disease patients. Magnetic Particle Imaging offers excellent image quality and the contrast agents are completely safe for Chronic Kidney Disease patients. This research will remove the final obstacles to a major medical breakthrough for Chronic Kidney Disease patients.